The present invention relates to an exercise ball device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise ball device, which can be connected with various articles.
A conventional ball is used for a ball game only. A user cannot use the ball to exercise many portions of a human body in a ball game.
An object of the present invention is to provide an exercise ball device, which can be connected with various articles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise ball device, which can be used for exercising many portions of a human body.
Accordingly, an exercise ball device comprises an elastic cable, two end hooks disposed on two ends of the elastic cable, a ball having a retainer ring to receive one of the end hooks, a treadle having a hole, and a soft cushion having a retainer ring to receive the other one of the end hooks, which penetrated a hole on a treadle.